American Card Captor
by Gunbunny1
Summary: Sakura and friends are off to college, but it’s time for a new Card Captor to join the crowd. Who is it? How are they going to find her? Find out that and more soon.


Author's Note:  
  
This is just an idea I've had for a while, and I'm not sure if I'll have a lot of time to update, but I can try. None of my other stories have ever gotten enough reviews for me to continue.  
  
Pairings in this fic:  
  
Syaoran & Sakura  
  
Tomoyo & Eriol (They're not together yet.)  
  
American Girl & ???  
  
Plot Summary:  
  
Sakura and friends are off to college, but it's time for a new Card Captor to join the crowd. Who is it? How are they going to find her? Find out that and more soon.  
  
Chapter 1: Premonitions  
  
I dangle a small bracelet in front of myself again. What is eluding me? This should work? I think to myself. I close my eyes and again I see a young girl with soft blue eyes and dark blonde hair. She's an American, and totally born of Western magic. The Sakura cards would be suspicious there, and it was almost time for them to be passed on.  
  
Tossing the charm bracelet onto the side table next to the chair I stand up. I glance around Clow, I mean Eriol's, study once again. All the books and knowledge of Clow and I still haven't been able to complete my task. What was missing? Wearily, I figure the Clow Star Staff necklace that still hangs comfortingly around my neck. I haven't had to deal with any new dangers for a long time, yet I know that I could protect my friends and myself.  
  
Knock, knock. "Yes?" I open the door.  
  
Tomoyo stood with her fist still poised before the door. "Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan! You haven't left the study to eat with us for a week! Onegai, Sakura, eat with us. We're all worried about us. Eriol is the only one who knows what you're doing, but he says that you need to tell us."  
  
I smile gently at her worried expression. She's grown up quite a bit since we were young. Now, here we are in our last year of high school preparing for college. "It's alright, Tomoyo. I think you're right. It's time to explain, and it's time for action. The Card Captors have another task." Her face lights up.  
  
"I need to buy another video camera...!" I hold up my hand making her pause for a second.  
  
"Wait for me to explain everything to everyone before you get too excited." I laugh softly. It felt good to laugh after hours of loneliness and frustration in the study. I put my hand on her arm. "Lead on, Tomoyo-chan. I'm hungry, and I'll have a lot of explaining to do after dinner."  
  
A couple of hours later found me leaning comfortably against Syaoran on the couch, while Tomoyo and Eriol sat in chairs across from us. Kero-chan sat in my lap, quiet for once. Tomoyo cradled a sleepy Spinel. Yui and Nakuru stood to the side.  
  
Eriol was the first to speak. "Sakura-chan, we've all been worried. I know you've needed my library, but I didn't think you'd be so long."  
  
I smile, trying to easy his worries, "Yes, I know. I have much to explain and time is running much shorter than I'd like." With their shocked expressions, I sweat-drop at my mistake, "Not like that! I just mean that we have a lot to do and very little time. Recently, I've begun getting premonitions of the next Card Captor. She's an American. The major problem is that she won't believe in magic. Also, the cards will be more suspicious for her to carry there. I've been trying to create the next set of Artifacts. Yet, I can't find the right... the right..." I pause searching for the words.  
  
"What I think she means is that since we've always using partial Eastern magic to help bind the cards, the western magic while powerful is harder for her to use. Yet, for the Card Captor to use them, they need to be purely Western. What form will they take next?" Syaoran ends quietly.  
  
"They will be in the form of a charm bracelet. But I know she isn't meant to get the Sakura Cards. I have to create an entire new set of... charms for her. This is very tiring. We will have to take them to America and she will be drawn to us. Here's the problem. The moment the bracelet recognizes her; all the charms will release, and will have to be recaptured. They will be bound to her by the bracelet with will bear her name and no other. However, her magic will be wild. We will need to be there to teach her to control it." I lean my head forward into my hands. "It's all very confusing, and they only come as brief images."  
  
I pause for a moment, "I have reason to believe that the magic will pull us all to America. Don't be surprised if we're offered scholarships to schools there, even if you never applied, jobs, or anything else."  
  
Suddenly, I felt the pull of magic, similar to the Clow cards. I look around to see if anyone else felt it. Everyone, but Tomoyo had odd expressions when suddenly I shot up from my seat.   
  
Staring with a panicked expression, "They've awakened!" 


End file.
